Blue Howl
by XxTheWolfTheCatAndTheOwlxX
Summary: Brooklyn Durand Is moving back to Paris, her home town. Now however, her parents are never satisfied with her and a certain blonde girl is acting like she is the plague. And now a weird red/black box showed up with a black and blue flying wolf thing. WAIT WHAT! Rated T because mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, Note here, there may be some parts of this story I want a darker direction so on some chapters, in the end authors note it may say Alt. Ending. There will be a new story with the Alt. Endings, and only the Alt. endings not the full chapters, in it. Anyway! Hope you enjoy! Also if anyone gets triggered because of her having Meniere's disease and you feel I am inaccurately portraying it please tell me! I put it because it adds a bit to her character and makes sure she is not a mary sue, as well as giving the plot some momentum later on.**

* * *

 **(My/Brooklyn's P.O.V)**

I pushed some of my just above shoulder length hair behind my ear, the black brown ombre tones messy and wild from packing. I wiped her wrist across my forehead in an exaggerated motion,

"Ughhhh, Moving. Yay..."

I rolled her eyes and put the last box in the moving truck before getting into the silver xterra car parked behind it before waiting for my family. I was leaving my perfectly nice home in London to move back to Paris, where I lived until I was ten. Speaking English I still have a distinct French accent and my french was on point.

"At least there's one thing I don't have to stress about. Moving to a fancy school in my home city after six or seven years is just so much fun"

My mental rant was interrupted by the slamming of doors as my Mother and younger twin siblings climbed into the car. Thank god I at least got to sit in the front passenger seat, there was no way I could handle sitting in the small row, squished between the little devils. One time Kate and Devin, that is their names, had died my hair green!Oh god the shame that accompanied that had never worn off in school, maybe moving to a place were that never happened wouldn't be so horrible. I pulled out my black phone with a cyan blue and black wolf howling at the moon on it and started to make sure I had everything on my check list. I nodded in confirmation and we pulled out of the drive way and drove off.

 ** _(Magical timeskip brought to you by Howling Wolf Productions!)_**

Finally a two story house with a loft came into view and my siblings practically flew out of the car before I grabbed them by their collars, pulling them out of the way of an on coming car.

"Woah you two, this isn't like our house in London. There are cars every where so try not to get killed okay?"

Okay so maybe I didn't hate them, they just could be annoying at times. Besides I'm not exactly the favored kid around here. Never good enough, never smart enough, never good looking enough, at least the little terrors still liked me, despite their antics. Kate and Devin nodded before more carefully, albeit just as quickly, ran into the house. I shook my head and went in the house. It had had four bedrooms, one loft, and your regular rooms, a large backyard and a pool. Yeah we had a bit of money, we weren't rich but our parents worked ALOT. I guess it was worth it though because they look more excited then Kate who is currently jumping up and down on the couch the movers just brought in. Mom and Dad promised I could have the loft because I'm " a responsible teenager who can take care of herself." In other words, It gets me farther away. I'm fine with that though and climb up the pull down ladder that resembles the type you would see for an attic. Its a nice size and has a small balcony in the back. I open the wide french doors leading to the balcony and look up at the setting sun. One thing I really missed about Paris, the views. I let a small smile play on my lips as I walk back downstairs and start moving my boxes upstairs. I blew a bang out of my face and mumbled,

"No, I don't need any help at all. Thanks for asking my ever loving parents."

Finally I got it upstairs and put the boxes to the side, only getting out my bed stuff and clothes. I need to buy some paint for my room tomorrow. I curled up in my blue, black and white covers (guess my favorite colors) and went to sleep.

* * *

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Oh my freaking lord, why did I choose this as my Alarm on my phone! I grumbled and rolled over, almost punching the off button. Guess who is not a morning person?

"Its to early..."

At least we arrived Saturday evening so I had all all of today to get settled in. I quickly threw on a blue tank top and put a black button up shirt on top of it, tying the end into a knot around my stomach. A pair of blue jean shorts and a few failed hairstyles later and I was ready. Weeelll, almost. I dragged my sorry but downstairs and made some coffee, putting about two cups of white chocolate macadamia nut creamer in. Who gives a damn about sugar and health? I was gonna have as much s I wanted and then some eclairs, today my crappy health can go to hell. I mean, I was actually pretty fit. I took ballet, jazz, theater, soccer and track so I should be. And yes I did all of those for fun. Hey, I'm away from my family, attempting to make them proud and exercising, it works. Anyway, I'm pretty healthy but then again Meniere's diease is not exactly the best thing to have. Basically dizzy spells suck and i really should watch what i eat better, I am a pig and i know it. But today is a day for adventure! I grabbed a thermos and added some more coffee before going out to by black, blue and white paint. Again, guess my favorite colors.

* * *

 **(Magical time skips)**

It is now eleven o'clock at night and my room is finally done! I have three walls, one blue one white and one black, covered with pictures and notes, a dresser covered in knick knacks and wolf stuff all over. And now I am laying facing my french door wall looking out a the moon on my fluffy grey rug, thinking. Tomorrow I start school at Collège Françoise Dupont. I snort, at least it starts tomorrow so i'm not just gonna be plopped into the class. I yawned and climbed into bed. Tomorrow is gonna suck rocks.

* * *

 **Welp thats the first chapter! Don't worry My darling kwami will appear in the next chapter! Bye for now!**

 **-Howling Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Also, I have some idea's for my kwami's name, but if you have any PLEASE send them to me! Till then she is stuck with the name i found. Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **(Brooklyn's P.O.V)**

I woke up once again to my beeping alarm that needs a serious change at like five in the goddamn morning! Ughhhh, school hates me and i'm not even there yet. Causing me to be woken at this ungodly hour. Slowly i take a shower and change into my carefully selected outfit for school. It was a pair of dark ripped jeans with cyan, white and black patches showing under the tears, a black cold shoulder, short sleeve tee with white claw marks and a black hoodie with wolf ears. If ya haven't notice, I kinda like wolves. I walk down stairs and turn on the news, watching it as i eat some eggos, not wasting time cooking on my first day of school.

 _"In recent news, we have new amateur footage of yesterdays battle between Ladybug, Chat Noir and the latest Akuma captured by Alya Cesaire, the creator of the Ladyblog."_

Woah, woah, woah. Ladybug? Chat Noir? Akuma? I pulled out my tablet and searched for related articles, my eyes widening as I read of paris's Miraculous hero's. **(Eh, Eh get it? Cause no Parisian seems to know what their miraculous are?)** However, a quick glance at the clock cut my research short, it was time to leave or there was no way I was going to get to school on time. I grabbed my messenger bag full of my school stuff and ran out the door. No point in saying good bye, everyone else wouldn't be up till Seven.

A small smile played on my face as I stepped outside. A new home, new school, new life? Maybe, MAYBE, there was a chance I could have a decent life here? Oh well, no time to dwell on depressing crap, i got to go! I got on my black bike that had blue and white swirls and started to pedal. I mean, I live like six miles from school and I don't have my license yet. I have to get there somehow! A larger smile blossomed onto my face as the wind whipped my cheeks. I always loved going fast. Swimming, climbing it was all well and good but running, going fast always felt so freeing. I glance at my watch and notice I had half an hour till class started and twenty minutes till I got to school. Oh shi-taki mushrooms, hehe. Yep, totally what I meant to say there. Time to, as they say in america, put the pedal to the metal.

* * *

 **(Darling Timeskip brought to you by Howling Wolf Productions)**

Thank God I made it! And with five minutes to spare! I run into the school and pull out the class sheet I got in the mail, looking for my homeroom class. Finally i find Miss. Bustier's class and I open the door to find everyone milling about the class room, some in their seats others sitting on desks and chatting. As I walk in Miss. Bustier smiles at me and says,

"Brooklynn, why don't you go sit where Ivan is sitting. Ivan! Please raise your hand so Miss. Durand can take your seat. You'll be sitting in the back with Nathaniel this year."

The boy in a black and white shirt raises his hand and gets up, collecting his bag simultaneously as yI walk back, flashing him a small smile as he walks away. I notice there is an empty seat in front of me next to an ombre haired girl and wonder why Miss. Bustier didn't place me there. Unfortunately, My musings are cut short as the ombre haired girl turns around and smiled, hanging one arm on her chair, the other extended towards me.

"Hello, I'm Alya. Your the new girl right?"

I smile and shake her hand, a moment of hesitance showing but quickly covered by my outward facade. What? My parents don't exactly care much of setting up times where I can hang with friends. And then they seem to go out of their way to make sure I can't. Doesn't make for the best socialite.

"Yep" I say popping the P," I'm Brooklynn. I just moved back here from London."

Alya raises an eyebrow,"So you can speak english and stuff?"

I nod," Multiple languages actually. A lot of terms in professional fields are in latin, or greek, some in french, who knows what else. Plus I traveled alot when I was younger so I learned alotta languages,"

Alya gave a seemingly satisfied shrug and smiled," Well I hope you like it here and stay. After all, whats the fun in losing a friend you just made?"

I scream on the inside, a friend? We just met and she thinks of me as a friend? Yay! I realize I am acting like a socially deprived three year old but I am. Well, the first part at least. On the outside though, I maintian a happy and CALM exterior and smile back,

"Well I hope I stay to. You seem like a pretty cool girl. Hey, aren't you the one with the ladyblog who got her footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir on the news?"

Alya visibly brightens and starts animatedly talking about Ladybug and her blog. Her rambling is interrupted by a Bluenette walking in and sitting next to her before giving a small wave. Alya doesn't return the wave but instead hugs her and smiles,

"Brooklynn, meet my Best friend Marinette! Marinette, meet the new girl Brooklynn."

Marinette says hi and we shake hands before the teacher calls for our attention and starts class.

* * *

 **(Another time skip so I can keep a promise)**

Finally! School is out! Its the first day of school and their already giving homework! At least I know I can get some of it done. I start walking down the steps and feel a little lightheaded. I moan quietly and hold my head, thinking its just a headache and continue on. I know i have Meniere's but so long as I get home soon I'll be fine. Right? Wrong. The world spins a bit more and I trip, my vision blurred and I feel like i just rode a loopy rollercoaster ten times. I keep falling down the steps, unable to see straight and almost feeling like I am about to black out. You know, maybe that surgery mom was prompting me to take to alleviate my Meniere's wasn't such a bad idea? Just as I'm about to hit the ground at the bottom something catches me and seems to be speaking,

"Huh?"

As my vision clears form my vertigo and my hearing seems normal again I look up and see the owner of the hand that is currently steadying me. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He looks awfully familiar. He gives me a worried smile and asks,

"Are you alright?"

I quickly brush my self off, still a little light headed but fine.

"Yeah, my attacks only happen for twenty minutes to two hours."

I catch another worried look.

"Usually only for twenty minutes though. Anyway, thanks for saving me. That would have left a nasty bruise." I stuck my hand out ," Brooklynn. Brooklynn Durand."

* * *

 **(Adrien/Chat Noir's P.O.V)**

I take a moment to look at the girl I just saved. She has a very interesting outfit and the colors look good on her. She has shoulder length ombre hair and then I notice her eyes. One eye is blue with brown around the pupil and one is brown with green around the pupil. She is actually quite pretty. What? I'm a Model and my father is the ruler of the fashion industry. Its second nature to notice how people look and assess them! Now that Im sure she is at least okay for the moment I shake her outstretched hand.

"Brooklynn. Nice to Meet You Brooklynn. I'm Adrien Agreste."

I see her hetero-chromatic eyes widen and internally smirk and groan at the same time. Why did I tell her my last name? Now she is probably going to turn out to be a crazed fangirl and-

"Cool. Anyway I should probably be getting home now."

What? No screaming, begging for auto-graphs and pictures? Finally! Another person besides Alya and Nino who isn't thrown off by my position in the fashion industry. I mean, yeah I have Marinette too, but she is always seeming like she still doesn't like me much. I like this girl. No not in that way, she just seems, nice.

"You sure?"

I am Chat Noir, I'm not just gonna let a kid who just practically flipped down the steps walk home alone until i'm sure she is okay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine- Oh my god!"

My eyes widen as I see what she is pointing at. An Akuma. Greaaat. Notice the sarcasm? Everyone starts running and I follow suit. Time to Become Chat Noir.

* * *

 **(Brooklynn's P.O.V)**

Holy crap batman! What the hell!? I mean I knew there were akuma's but this is just wow holy crap. I run, dodging a giant plant that comes out of the ground. Apparently this akuma is a poision Ivy wanna be. I keep running, my head still feeling a bit like its spinning but I'm to focused on RUNNING FOR MY LIFE to care. I notice some debris falling towards an older man in a Hawaiian themed shirt and my instincts take over. I run over, ignoring my momentary vertigo and grab the little mans arm, pulling him out of the way of danger gently, looking back to see a few medium sized boulders _take root_ where he was standing a moment ago. I turn to the man to make sure he is okay.

"Sir are you alright?" my voice, i notice, is laced with worry.

"Ah yes, thanks to you dear." He speaks with a calm, soothing, accented voice. How the hell is he so calm after being almost squashed?!

"Good. You should probably get out of here until the duo works their magic. I know I gotta get home and check on my terrible two-some I call siblings" I say, a wry smile playing at my mouth. I hear a whoosh and turn around, expecting to see a rock headed for my head, only to see it landing a few dozen feet away. I turn around to get the little man out of here and run for it my self only to see he is gone. I worriedly bounce from foot to foot before running off, hoping he is okay.

* * *

 **(Nobodies P.O.V)**

"Is she the one Master?!" A little green turtle like thing asks the very man that had been saved by Brooklynn earlier.

"Wayzz. I believe so. Let us go fill in Coal on her New home shall we?"

* * *

 **Hey, Technically I out my kwami in the story, just not visually. Now On to the next chapter!**

 **Please Read and review!**

 **-Howling Wolf**


End file.
